


【授权翻译】Insomnia失眠症

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 史雷因失眠而叫醒米库里欧时，并没有想过会有这种展开。原作者：faikitty
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)





	【授权翻译】Insomnia失眠症

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311909) by [faikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty). 



“米库里欧。”身边的少年被史雷弄醒了。史雷有些不好意思，但……“我睡不着。你还醒着吗？”

米库里欧翻过身与他面对面，久久地、茫然地盯着他。“现在我醒了，”他边说边打了个哈欠。“干嘛？”

“我睡不着，”史雷重复道，而米库里欧叹了口气，重新合眼。

“那么闭上你的眼睛去试。”

“我试过了。没用。”

“那就去看点书。”

“那个我之前也试过了。”真的。他一直读到文字模糊成一团，但当他爬回床里，躺在米库里欧身边，他依然无法入眠。

“不知道你想让我干什么，”伴着另一个哈欠，米库里欧咕哝道。“我可没法逼你睡。”

“我也不知道，”史雷承认道。“我们能做些什么吗？”

“现在是午夜……没什么可做的。这就是为什么这个点人们都在睡觉。”

“我们可以打架。”

米库里欧再次掀开眼帘，瞪了他一眼。“我才不要跟你打架。睡你的觉去，史雷。”

“叫我去睡是没用的，”史雷抱怨道，轻轻戳着另一个少年的肚子。

米库里欧向后闪了半英寸，眼神骤然警觉起来。“不要——”他开口警告，但棕发少年已经了然地咧开嘴角。

“是你说不想打架的，”史雷提醒他，好像那就能充分解释为什么他的手指正在玩弄米库里欧的衬衫下摆。“只好这样了。”

“史雷——”这个名字融化在咯咯的笑声中，因为史雷的手指溜进了他的衬衫，游走在皮肤上。米库里欧试图反击。他在史雷的肚子上使出了漂亮的三击，直到史雷攀到他身上，抓住他的手腕将他钉在身下，又用两腿缠住米库里欧的腿将他彻底禁锢。然后史雷毫不留情。他的手指蜻蜓点水般掠过米库里欧的腿根，飞快扫过天族少年敏感的两胁。即使在米库里欧的阵阵大笑声中，他也能感到米库里欧的肌肉跳动在他的触碰下，而他随之引导，将动作放缓了那么一刹那，给米库里欧一种酷刑结束的错觉，然后又加速。他看着米库里欧在他身下无助扭动，感到自己脸上挂着嗜虐的笑容。

“我投降，我投降！”米库里欧笑着，将头靠上史雷的肩。“住手！我、我跟你、你打就是啦！”

史雷放开了米库里欧的手腕，只要他想，他就会让另一个少年如愿还手，但他不。米库里欧笑得太厉害，作不出任何像样的还击；他抓住了史雷的上臂，却又使不出推开史雷的力气，结果变成像是在欲拒还迎。如今能够腾出双手袭击他的受害者，史雷在对方的推攘下变本加厉，胳肢任何一处他够得着的地方。当他的手指再次落在米库里欧的两胁，天族少年的双手断了线般落到床单上，全身都在经受笑刑。

“史雷，求你了。”

“什么？抱歉，我听不见。”史雷答道，米库里欧的哀求只扩大了他得意的笑容。也许是时候收手了，毕竟这对入眠没什么帮助。不过很好玩，比睡觉好玩多了，因此他令手指顺着米库里欧的腰线向下滑去，又向上去戏弄腋窝。

“史雷，让我起来，”米库里欧气喘吁吁，而棕发少年还是不愿松手。然而，当他看着米库里欧在他身下颤抖，脸颊通红，双眼因大笑不停而盈满泪水，有什么东西令他的手指僵住了，坏笑从他脸上褪去。

现在史雷没那么想睡了。

史雷一动不动。米库里欧投给他一个古怪的眼神，脸色和气息慢慢恢复正常。当他们视线交汇时，米库里欧打了一个激灵，为完全不同的另一个理由而涨红了脸。“你该……让我起来了。”他小声重复道，语气变得不确定起来。

“不，”史雷喃喃道，一半因为不想，一半因为不确定自己是否办得到。他的身体像是起了火，痛苦地提醒着他与米库里欧相贴的每一部分。他的双手原先停在另一个少年的腿根，现在仿佛被粘在了那里。米库里欧认真的话能够轻而易举地挣开他，但他一动不动，只有眼睛在眨。下一眨过后，他移开了视线，而史雷感到对方的肌肤正在自己的指尖下升温。

“史雷。”这回既是警告也是恳求。而当米库里欧咬唇抬眼望向他时，史雷彻底放弃了睡觉的念头。

这几乎算不上一个吻。史雷的头落到了米库里欧头上，鼻子撞在一起，他们都还困着，而且对这类事情都谈不上经验丰富。米库里欧尝起来当然像香草，史雷差点笑出声。然而米库里欧的双唇立刻为他打开，而当他的舌头滑进另一个少年的嘴唇之间时，史雷再不想笑，也再不想发出任何声音，因为那意味着中断这个吻。他感受到米库里欧在自己身下是如何地僵硬——似乎只有嘴唇是他剩下唯一柔软的部分。为了不让自己用力迎上史雷，他几乎僵直得一动不动，因此棕发少年采取了完全相反的行动，扭胯顶上米库里欧，得到了嘴唇上的一声尖锐的倒抽气作为奖励。而当他的双手顺着米库里欧身侧游移而下，它们引发了一阵战栗，更多是来自于欲望而非笑意。

就是在那一刻史雷清楚自己已无法回头。

他将身体沉得更低，顺着米库里欧下颚的线条一路种下吻，耳朵，后颈。天族少年欣然向后仰头，向他暴露出脖颈。史雷现在比搔他痒痒时温柔了些，没有在亲吻时用上牙齿。他知道米库里欧苍白的皮肤很容易产生瘀青，而他不愿意留下痕迹，因此没有咬啮，没有吮吸，只有唇瓣在对方锁骨上轻柔的抚触。

当他的手落得更低，向下伸去，隔着裤子覆上米库里欧时，他能感到对方脉搏加快。米库里欧像是难以自禁般弹起身体，往他的掌心送去。史雷换个重心，稍稍抬身，用一只手肘而非对方的胸膛来支撑自己，双腿仍卡在米库里欧腿间。他用另一只手解开了米库里欧的裤子，天族少年在得到解放的瞬间吁了一口气，在勃起被史雷的手指包裹住时颤抖着合上眼睫。只消几秒钟工夫，就能找到足以融化米库里欧、使他随摩擦而愉悦地哼哼的缓慢节奏。

接着米库里欧突然睁眼，扭过头来仰望史雷。“要不要——？”他开口，却在史雷用拇指擦过龟头时将抗议让道给了一声呻吟。此刻棕发少年不关心他自己；米库里欧重要得 **多** 。天族少年的呼吸在下一个吸气时停滞了，清晰可闻；他再次合上双眼，脑袋甩向一边，明显接受了安排。

环境很暗，但月光足以让史雷细细研究米库里欧的脸庞。天族是美丽的；这一点无可争议，而在柔光中，他的五官因快感而舒展，看起来 **摄人心魄** 。光线透过窗玻璃洒进来，像流动的笔刷，描绘着他的脸庞，透过睫毛在双颊投下阴影。他翘着嘴角，随史雷手指的上下动作而不断从唇间逸出轻柔的呻吟，而他嘴唇的曲线让棕发少年还想吻他。

“你好美。”这句话刚冒出来，连史雷自己都吓了一跳，因为他没发觉自己还在说话。但他不想费心将它收回，因为它是真的——虽然场合似乎不太对就是了。

米库里欧的脸变得通红，比他五分钟前笑到缺氧时都红。“不要挑现在说那种事情，笨蛋。”他抬起一只手像是要扇史雷，但紧接着他绷住身体，转而攥紧史雷的袖子。下一秒从他口中漏出的哀鸣听上去像是一个命令，于是史雷遵从了，用更大的热情再一次地吻他，用几乎引起疼痛的力道夹着他的下唇。米库里欧在他口中呻吟出声，史雷又将双唇游弋到对方的喉咙上，沿着他衬衫的线条不断向下，更下。

米库里欧的勃起在史雷手中跳了一下，因为史雷换了个握法，手指滑溜溜地抚过顶端。棕发少年觉得他的身体颤抖得像一场即将到来的暴风雨。他上下猛动，取悦米库里欧，直到天族少年再也没有力气弓身迎合他。米库里欧用大腿紧紧缠着史雷的胯，在他的手指上全部释放，然后瘫在那里，上气不接下气。他攥住史雷衬衫的手一点点松开，落到额头上。

米库里欧此时看上去太放松，以至于史雷几乎内疚了起来。天族少年是在熟睡中被史雷叫起来的；现在如果他渴望入睡，是再自然不过的了，史雷也不介意。他坐起身，准备站起来，却被一只手揪住衬衫后背拉回床上。他惊叫一声摔进床单，回过神来时米库里欧已经骑上了他的大腿，好奇地挑起一边眉毛。

“你去哪儿？”天族少年问，一手解开史雷的裤子滑进内裤的松紧带下。

史雷开口想要说些什么，又闭上了，重重地吞咽了一下，然后别过视线，局促不安。“觉得该放你回去睡觉，”他说，尽管这话在他自己听来也很可笑。

米库里欧叹了口气，俯身吻他。“我可以在这之后睡。”他在史雷的唇上低语，手指划过史雷的勃起。

“米库里欧，”他呻吟道，接着他的话语失去了力度。拇指挤进史雷的股缝，天族少年舔舔嘴唇，而史雷转而盯住天花板，看着阴影而不是米库里欧，因为要看着他伏下身去实在太刺激了。

一碰到米库里欧的舌头，史雷就忘了呼吸。另一个少年无法将他全部纳入口中，不过也没必要。太多了，他的勃起一滑进另一个少年的嘴唇，几秒钟内就被光滑的触感吞没。米库里欧用嘴唇包裹住他，用力吮吸，双颊凹陷，而他还在将史雷往口中更深处推进，一声喉咙深处的低吟使震动传遍勃起。史雷能做的全部，就是不犁进他的嘴里，挣扎着抑制顶胯的冲动。米库里欧看上去倒并不为这举动所困扰，一边发出鼻息一边将他吞得更深。史雷知道他坚持不了多久了。

释放快得令他窘迫，天花板上的阴影炸开了金星。他本想在最后一刻拔出来，却在越过界限前失去了意识，等到视野恢复时映入他眼帘的是沾在米库里欧皮肤上的白浊。迟来的自觉令他匆匆忙忙抽身，掀起衬衫从头顶扯下然后一把甩向米库里欧。天族用一种忍俊不禁的表情接下，擦干净脸，重又蜷缩在史雷身侧。

“对不起，”史雷道歉，一直用双手盖着眼睛，直到米库里欧将它们拉开。

“没事。但如果你真的感到抱歉，那现在就睡，”天族咕哝道，轻轻吻了他，将脑袋枕在史雷胸口。“觉得能做到吗？”

“嗯。”现在轮到史雷打哈欠、而米库里欧露出微笑了。“晚安，米库里欧。”

“晚安，史雷。”

他随即坠入梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 好几年前的翻译作品，现在看来各种缺陷非常明显……有空了完善下（ry


End file.
